As Long As You Need Me
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: SPD. Bridge and Syd go on thier first date, everything else is stripped away with the exception of a race between him and Jack. The Green and Pink Ranger enjoy a simple night out. BridgeSyd. Featuring the new song by Lenny Kravitz 'I'll Be Waiting'


_Author's Note: Got started on this fic a couple of months ago and finally got around to posting it. I like Bridge/Syd, and I figured I'd try my hand at the pairing. This is my first time writing a Bridge/Syd fic so I hope everyone likes it, I know one person will. coughJuseacough I guess you could say this is sort of dedicated to her. coughyourwelcomecough XD_

**Bridge/Syd: As Long As You Need Me**

After a long day on the job the guys at SPD enjoy a night off. Sky spent his evening reading a book, with Z sitting next to him watching a movie off Ric's projector. Jack was out on the town racing his hot rod down the streets of New Tech City. Doggie retired for the evening, Kat did the same. All the other cadets were out and about doing thier thing, which leaves us with Bridge and Syd. The Green Ranger made his way down the hallway towards Syd's room and knocked on the door. The door slid open Syd stood before him wearing civilain clothes, the ones she wore when they went to bust that magician Mysticon.

"Hey Syd!" Bridge said.

"Hey Bridge, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uh I was wondering if you wanted go into town? I figured maybe we can patrol the city a bit since...well I dont have anything else to do." he said.

"Yeah I guess so. I was just getting ready to go out." she said.

"Great." he replied.

"Yeah." she said.

"Well come on, we better get going." he told her.

"Ok." said Syd.

A while later they were down in the SPD parking garage Bridge took out a keychain and pressed a button. The car alarm on his green Chevy Camero beeped as they walked up to it.

"You mind if we take my car?" he asked.

"No not at all." she said.

"Awesome, I'll drive." he said.

"But it's...nevermind." she said.

They climbed into Camero Bridge started up the engine and put it in gear. The wheels spin as they pull out of the parking place and head towards the exit.

"Sorry, I'm a little excited. I havent driven my own car in a long time." he said.

"Its quite all right." she replied nonchalant.

The drive up to the exit, tires squeal as they speed out of the parking lot and into the night. Syd gripped the door handle and side of her seat as he raced up the street.

"Can you take it easy a little bit?"she asked.

"Oh sorry Syd." Bridge said as they came up to a light.

The car came to a stop at the traffic light. A stream of traffic drove past them on the adjacent street. As soon as the light turned green he spun the wheels yet again and took off into the night.

"Bridge!" Syd yelled.

"Sorry Syd!" he replied.

He turned up the next street and took off like a bullet.

"Ugh I give up!" she said.

Bridge passed a couple cars as he made his way up the street.

"I never knew you were such a speed demon." she said.

"There's a lot of things about me you dont know." he replied.

"True, actually I probably know more about you than anyone." she said.

"Ha ha. I'm not exactly the easiest to understand." he said.

"That's true." she replied.

"But there's a lot I know about you too." he said.

"Oh yeah? How so?" she asked.

"Well we've been at the academy for three years. Now I dont know about you, but that seems like a long time to me. I feel like I've known you my entire life." he said.

"I think I know what you mean. It feels like I've known you forever too." she said.

Bridge smiled as they drove down the street. There was something he liked about driving at night. You get to see a different side of the city. He loved seeing all the bright lights of the city. Bridge shifted the car into a higher gear as they came up to the next street corner the light turned yellow Bridge floored it and turned the wheel sharply the Camero slid across the road sideways (this is called Drifting) shifted gears again and took off down the other side of the interstate.

"Bridge! What the hell's wrong with you?" she yelled.

"Sorry Syd."

"I'm going to walk if you keep this up." she said.

"Oh relax Syd I'm just having some fun." he said.

"This is fun?" she said.

"Yeah!" he said.

"I swear I'll never understand guys as long as I live." she replied.

Bridge laughed as they headed down the street, about a mile down they pulled up to a street light next to Jack in his Mitusbishi Eclipse. They looked at each other, Bridge began to rev his engine. Jack smiled and reved his back.

"Bridge no!" Syd told him.

Jack smiled broadly as he revved his engine more.

"That's it, I'm getting out of this thing." Syd went to open the door.

The light turned green and they both sped off before Syd could do anything about it. She screamed Bridge's name as the Eclipse and the Camero raced up the street. Jack started to take a slight lead over Bridge doing 60 in a 35. (who hasnt done that?) Bridge answered him by pushing it up to 70. Syd gripped the side of her seat as they raced past Jack.

"Dont think so Bridge." Jack said and took it up to 75 passing the green Camero.

As they came up to the next traffic light it turned green, leaving the highway wide open for them. Bridge turned on his in-dash cherry light while Jack turned on his under-the-ceiling police lights. Both being undercover cars, sirens wailed as they raced down the street. They didnt really need them it was just a good excuse to keep them out of trouble. The two race cars hit triple digit speeds as they raced out of town. Jack and Bridge raced towards the city limits sign which was just in sight. The two floored it, in excess of 120mph. Bridge gave it all she got taking it up to 130. Jack pushed his car to its breaking point at 132 mph. The two raced over the finish, with Bridge taking first. They hit the breaks and cooled thier tires dropping from triple digits to high 90s to 80's, 70's 60's 40's 30's 20's and finally coming to a complete stop a half mile away. Jack and Bridge got out of thier cars on the interstate and congradulated each other.

"Great race Jack." Bridge said.

"Yeah you too buddy, you totally smoked me back there." said Jack.

"Hey you put up a pretty good race." Bridge commented.

"Thanks you too. Let's just hope Cruger doenst find out about this. " said Jack.

"Yeah no kidding he'll put us on parking ticket duty for a year." said Bridge.

By then Syd emerged from Bridge's car and walked up to them huffing.

"I am so going to kill you guys for this." she said.

"Easy Syd it was just a friendly little competition." Jack said.

"Just a friendly competition? I should report both of you to Commander Cruger." she said.

"No! No-no! You cant do that Syd!" Jack yelled.

"Please Syd you know how brutal he can be! I'll make it up to you Syd I promise!" Bridge pleaded.

"And how do you propose that?" she asked.

"Uh..." Bridge pulled out his wallet to see how much he had.

"How about dinner a movie?" he asked.

"Well I suppose its a start."she told him.

She looked up at Jack and told him.

"I'll deal with you later."

Jack smiled nervously and looked for a way to excuse himself.

"Uh hey is that the Delta Runners I hear? Well got to go, enjoy your date!" he ran back to his car and headed back toward town.

"So uh where do you want to eat?" Bridge said.

A while later they were at a fast seafood restraunt sitting next to the window.

"Sorry its not what you expected. Being a Ranger doenst exactly pay well." said Bridge.

"Its all right. So did you like racing Jack tonight?" she asked.

He smiled and looked up at her.

"Do you have to ask?" he said.

Syd smiled back and shook her head.

"Boys will be boys." she told him.

He smiled and laughed at her comment.

The waitress came out with thier orders. Fish and fries with coleslaw and corn on the cob, they were at a Long John Silver's restaraunt.

"Thanks." Syd said to the waitress.

"If you need anything else, let me know." the brown haired waitress told them.

"Thanks we will...I-I mean, if anything comes up we will." Bridge said.

Syd smiled and giggled as she started to eat. A half hour later they finished eating park the car and went up onto the bridge that overlooked part of the city.

"So are you having fun tonight?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm. Its been a while since any of us have had a night off." she said.

"Yeah i know what you mean." he told her.

The two Rangers looked up and saw the full moon setting in the sky.

"Its beautiful tonight." she said.

Bridge snuck his hand around her waist.

"Yeah it sure is." he said looking up.

Syd smiled and removed his hand from her waist.

"Naughty, naughty." she teased.

"Where did that come from? the left hand really doenst know what the right is doing." he said.

She laughed at the Green Ranger's cheesy joke and looked up at him.

"Come on, let's get back to the car." she said.

"Ok." he said and the two of them walked back.

As they got back to the car Bridge put the key in the ignition and the radio came to life, it started playing an old Lenny Kravitz song. As he went to change the station Syd stopped him.

"Leave it there for a second." she said.

The Green Ranger withdrew his hand and Syd turned it up as the beat became more familar to her.

"I know this song." she said.

"Well turn it up a little more." he said.

She complied and made the song more audable. The two of them listened in as the song began. From 2008 it was the song "I'll Be Waiting" by Lenny Kravitz.

_He broke your heart  
He took your soul  
You're hurt inside  
'Cause there's a hole  
You need some time  
to be alone  
then you will find  
what you've always known_

_I'm the one who really love ya, baby  
I've been knockin' at your door_

_And as long as I'm livin'  
I'll be waitin'  
as long as I'm breathin'  
I'll be there  
whenever you call me  
I'll be waitin'  
whenever you need me  
I'll be there_

As Bridge started up the car and pulled out she thought back to all the times he'd been there for her. They'd known each other since they joined SPD. Both teens were just out of school and he had been with her every step of the way. At first it was strange, she was a multi-talented child prodogy her father placed her in SPD believing it would level her out. From the moment she met Bridge she knew there was something different about him. She remembered the first time he offered her toast which kind of wierded her out at first, just came up to her at random and offered her toast. Not too many people were intrestred in Bridge at first deeming him the wierd kid. And for a while she held that belief. It was then she met Sky Tate, she was thrilled to meet him. It wasnt long after that Doggie assigned the three as teammates, but was less than thrilled when she found was Bridge was her teammate. As time passed they got to know each other better. And saw his potential as a technological wizard. It didnt take long for her teammate to grow on her, the more time she spent in SPD the more she became intrestred in Bridge even developed their own secret language. As she watched him grow as a cadet and later as a Ranger she started seeing him as a brother figure, then from brother figure to best friend. As close as she was with Sky she felt even closer to Bridge. She remembered the time a date ended horribly and found herself at his door at 3am. Sky turned over and went to sleep as Bridge went out with her to the common room and talked about it for 2 hours.

_I've seen you cry  
into the night  
I feel your pain  
can I make it right?  
I realize  
there's no end in sight  
yet still I wait  
for you to see the light_

_I'm the one who really loves you, baby  
I can't take it anymore _

and as long as I'm livin'  
I'll be waitin'  
as long as I'm breathin'  
I'll be there  
whenever you call me  
I'll be waitin'  
whenever you need me  
I'll be there 

As long as he had known her Bridge always thought she was beautiful. But he always kept those feelings to himself thinking she would never be intrestred in a guy like him. He speaks in long drawn-out sentences, he stands on his head in order to think and he has a thing for buttered toast. Reguardless he had always been there for her, and always stood behind any decision she made, well most of them anyway. He truly is her best friend and yet...

_You are the only one I've ever known  
that makes me feel this way, couldn't on my own  
I wanna be with you until we're old  
you've got the love you need right in front of you, please come home_

...he wanted more. As the song continued to play Syd reached across and placed her hand over his on the floor shift. He looked at her and saw her smile and he smiled back.

_As long as I'm livin'  
I'll be waitin'  
as long as I'm breathin'  
I'll be there  
whenever you call me  
I'll be waitin'  
whenever you need me  
I'll be there _

As long as I'm livin'  
I'll be waitin'  
as long as I'm breathin'  
I'll be there  
whenever you call me  
I'll be waitin'  
whenever you need me  
I'll be there 

Looks like things are going to turn out all right.

_AN: I didnt really know what to call this fic at first, so I kind of drew the title off the song. Originally I didnt plan on making this into a songfic and for a large part I dont really consider it one. I first heard the song on New Year's Eve and fell in love with it. And really I think it sums up thier relationship at least from Bridge's perspective. I've been meaning to get this one posted for a while and I'm certainly glad I had the chance to make it my first new story of the year. I hope everyone enjoyed it. _

_Please Review. _

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


End file.
